Currently, there is no simple way for a user owning a small cell to authenticate and authorize a guest user located in the small cell.
An existing method is to add the guest user in to an access list by requesting operator, and no direct privilege is given to the user owning the small cell.
There is a need for a user owning a small cell to be able to manage an access list of users authorized to be connected to the small cell.